I'll Side With You
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: Kevin and Julie have known each other for a long time. Maybe it's an experiment to see if they could be together. Or maybe it really is destiny...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: my Kevlie fic! At last!**

**Disclaimer: not my characters. Although I very much wish they wuz…**

* * *

**Julie's POV**

I just looked over at him. I never knew his eyes were those colors until I really looked. With Kevin, you take notice of him for being this guy who's all about the illegal stuff. Speeding. Selling. Being all around bad. Just a bad guy. That's all people think when they see him. That was what I thought.

Now I know I was so very wrong.

His eyes had a few flecks of amber in them, buried deep underneath the warm tones of brown and endless shades of black. When his hair looked all messy and frizzed, it was really as smooth as silk, soft to the touch, perfect to tangle your fingers in. Then there was the way he smiled. He smiled and it made the stars jealous. It made Thomas Edison resentful for not making a brighter light bulb. I swear, Kevin Ethan Levin had the best smile in the world. The way he smiled made me sigh loud enough for probably someone in Great Britain to hear.

The seats in the car had been tilted back so we were pretty much lying down in there, me in the passenger seat, him in the driver's seat. And we just stared up at the fabric on the ceiling of the car. It was gray. I think it was gray. I was too distracted by him to keep my focus on anything else for very long.

One of his finely muscled arms was crooked up, hand behind his head. Those beautifully dark and mysterious eyes were trained on the ceiling, just staring at it. He'd mentioned before that he regretted not putting in a skylight for moments like this. And for airflow so the wind would blow directly in Ben's face when he sat in the backseat. Kevin had snickered softly when he'd suggested that. It'd make my brunette boyfriend all annoyed. Just imagining it was funny.

Now we laid in silence, just staring up at the ceiling. His breathing was slow. It was deep. It was soft. It was rhythmic, lulling me into a dull quiet, willing me to sleep closer to him, to feel his warmth, to make it my own.

His other hand was with mine; our fingers twined together, lost forever and wishing for an eternity. I liked feeling his skin against my hand, no matter how rough and calloused. Kevin's hand was warm and I loved the way our hands just fit within each other's. Like it was meant to be.

"Jules," he began, voice almost inaudible beneath the sigh that was released from his chest. I felt his hand tighten around mine and his head tilted to look at me. That piercing obsidian gaze penetrated me, making me feel like nothing but a deer in headlights. His hand was still curled up behind the back of his head, hair ruffled. Another sigh escaped him as I could read behind his eyes. He was planning out exactly what he was going to say, each word running across his lips before disappearing as he kept his thoughts in order. For him, that was no easy task.

I only stroked his hand with my thumb, feeling the softer skin. He was a gentle giant. That bad boy never existed when he was in control and without temptation. I was just there, enjoying the moment of time that passed when there was a lingering silence between us.

There was always a little jolt of electricity that flowed through us. Usually from him. I'd heard about his powers before. The blue lightning sounded pretty dang cool. I would've loved to see it, but I knew he would never risk it. Draining energy was too risky. Too hard on his powers. Too costly of an experiment that could lead down one more bad road that he wouldn't take. But I liked the electricity that surged freely between us. It gave me a sense of connection to him. One that I never found with anyone else.

For some reason, I still worried that it was his powers.

"Jules," he repeated with another drawn out sigh. "What are we going to do?"

I knew this question wasn't one about us. It was about them. Ben and Gwen. Kevin and I had been hiding out for a while now. It wasn't anything too serious, but we wanted to see where this would go. We wanted to try it out for a while. Like a test-drive. Neither of us really knew what we wanted yet. I thought Ben was what I believed my heart longed for. He was what I was supposed to want. Somehow, my head and soul knew better. And somewhere along the way, my heart got dragged along, swooning to Kevin's build and laughter and just everything about him. Every move touched me like magic. I wanted him to be closer to me most of the time.

My hand grasped his a little tighter. "I don't know yet," I admitted. For once, I felt stranded. Torn in two. Left out in the cold. This was going to hurt them more than it could ever hurt us.

Ben and Gwen would never see this coming. We didn't see it either. That was the worst part. It was just the start of something that we wanted to try. I wanted to know if there was anything between me and Kevin. I doubted that he had any idea that it started off with curiosity. He just agreed. This is where it led us.

"We're going to have to do something about this," he breathed. There was almost complete silence. "You and Ben have been together since almost as long as I've known you guys," Kevin reminded.

He wasn't making anything easier on me. "We both knew it was going in a downward spiral. He's too busy with aliens and-"

Kevin's face softened to look at me. "You know I'll be busy too, right?" he said, almost sadly. His eyes were definitely upset as we realized this once more. "I have to work at the garage and I won't always be there because of aliens-"

"But your ego is a bit more tame," I added, giving him a sympathetic smile. Somehow, this felt natural. Just the two of us. And no matter what we were doing, it was always normal. Nothing was ever awkward or too hard to keep a conversation going. He kept things interesting. Life took us where it wanted to.

"I also don't have a curfew." His eyes were boring through me. "We could stay out all night if we wanted to."

"Don't forget I have a curfew though."

"…right." Clearly, Kevin was going to ignore my curfew for a while. Oh well. Plus, it was already… I checked the clock. A shocked expression must've crossed my face because his eyes got really wide. He just had to ask, "What?"

"I'm going to be late!"

Without another word, he kicked his seat up into the sitting position again. The key slid into the ignition and we took off like a bullet down the street.

I shifted the passenger seat back to normal just as Kevin's was and hoped that Ben and Gwen weren't around much right now. If they were and they saw us… That'd ruin everything. I hated sneaking around behind their backs, but we didn't have any other option really. We didn't have a choice if we wanted to be together. "Think we can make it in-" The clock read 9:57. "-three minutes?"

A short chuckle escaped him. "Are you kidding?"

My gaze trailed out the window to find that we were already outside my small house, the large pink flamingo yard ornaments prominent in the darkness. His car was pulled up as close to the curb as it could get. I looked back at him, mouth agape. He never ceased to amaze me. He was so incredible, at every turn, another surprise awaited me. Things like this were just too good to be true.

Then he laughed. It was like music to my ears. "Night, Julie." His lips caressed my cheek for only a second before he leaned back into his seat again.

"Bye, Kevin." I managed to give him a quick hug, with one arm. My hand pulled away from his, the sparks dancing between us disappearing instantly. And I missed the warmth of his palm against mine. I pulled the door open and trudged away from the car, sad that I had to leave him. Sad that my curfew was so early.

And I hated keeping these secrets to myself. Because I loved Kevin.

* * *

**A/N: ah, just starting out and I loved it… now I really don't know where I'm going from here, but let's hope for the best, alright? Please leave a review! Tell me your thoughts on this pairing!**

**~Sky**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I need to address a one thing. Some people are saying Kevlie leaves Ben out of the circle. Answer: Ben has Elena crawling all over him now. Then there's Kai if she comes back one of these days. He's definitely not alone. Plus, girls will be bowing down to him for being a hero. Him being alone isn't even a slight problem. Thank you for bringing it up though!**

**Disclaimer: yo. I'm not Man of Action. Just a writer who loves his creation!**

* * *

**Julie's POV**

What was going on? How come Kevin picked me up for school this morning? I look over at him and he seems focused on the road ahead. Nothing could distract him. Eyes perfectly trained on the black paved roads, each white tick mark in the middle flitting by at the speed of light. I pointed out a puppy on the side of the road. He didn't even flinch or acknowledge that I'd said anything. Something had to be wrong.

Had we been caught? Last night. Mr. Smoothy. I should've known. Ben was always out there in the middle of the night past curfew. He liked having avacado and ginger and lemonade smoothies in the middle of the night. I always heard that they were the most glorious thing in the world from him. Of course, I would never lay a finger on a smoothie like that. And even if he hadn't seen us, chances were that Gwen might've been meditating and watching Kevin with her mind or something. If Gwen saw us, I only anticipated her overreaction. Not like she was the best for Kevin anyways.

She fought him. She liked being in charge. Yet so did Kevin. He liked to fight her for the pleasure of winning an argument. Gwen never liked to lose. She hated losing to him. It led to one argument after another after another after another. There was an endless ring of fights and verbal beatings that flashed between the two of them. I hated seeing him take that abuse. I hated hearing him complain about her and everything she did to him.

Somehow, the differences between me and Gwen were so thin and empty that we were practically the same in almost every way except for our appearances.

For me, I was smart. I was athletic. Short raven colored hair, cropped around my face. I was the exact same thing as Gwen. I was small and slight. I had nothing to really offer to the world. Just my knowledge. I didn't argue. I laughed at all Kevin's jokes (no matter how little sense they made or no matter how lame they were) and I was pretty happy-go-lucky. The world made no sense how he would even stand to look at me beside Gwen.

Just to press the topic further, my muddy brown eyes were nothing in comparison to her vivid shades of green that came and went with her emotions that were buried deep beneath the surface. Then there were her long waves of stunning red hair that shone like the stars beneath the weak light of the morning sun. She was taller than me, practically his height. Thinner. Much thinner than I was. Plus, she knew karate. That had to be pretty awesome to know karate and be a butt-kicking Anodite. Compared to a girl like me, Gwen was like an angel sent from heaven.

Gwen was exactly like a gorgeous angel from heaven. Hair the color of flames that glowed in the light. Eyes as incredible as endless lakes of sparkling green water. Lithe, small, and amazingly agile. She had power. She had the energy of the world at the tips of her fingers and was willing to use it at the sign of any threats to her or the ones she loved. It was strange to know that I meant so little whereas she meant so much.

I was still going to be that useless girl with a tennis racket in hand and a crazed shape-shifting electronic alien dog. But at least I didn't argue with him.

How could Kevin even make a decision between us? She was gorgeous. I wasn't. She was powerful. I was just a little Japanese girl from nowhere.

"Julie," he muttered, waving a hand in front of my face. "I'm talking to you."

My gaze snapped over to meet his. Guess what! Added bonus! I zone out most of the time. I'll bet that he loves that.

He smirked. He must've loved it. It's a strange thing when I guess right. "Welcome back to Earth, gorgeous." He'd turned to me so I could see his face now. One of his calloused, beat up hands reached over and brushed a few strands of shining ebony hair from my line of sight. My heart fluttered faster.

That was when I noticed it. A dark ring of black surrounded his obsidian eyes. His face was sullen and dark, only the faintest smile played on his pale lips.

"Oh my god…" That was all I could think of to say. What more was there? He had a black eye! What else could I say?! I reached over and traced my finger, seeming small and delicate compared to his huge hand, over the mark. The skin there seemed softer and when I accidentally pressed too hard, a wince tightened his stony features. "Wha…" I managed to find my voice even though it was soft and timid, barely more than a squeak. "What happened?"

He was silent. Kevin just kept tracing a little pattern on my cheek, ignoring the fact that he was originally brushing the hair out of my face, but now he was just drawing his own little pieces of artwork on my face. And I liked it. "Nothin' that you need to be worried about," he said with this little smile on his face.

Kevin was so cute when he smiled. It was like his face took the exact same attributes as the night sky. Bright and illuminated with twinkling amusement. And just that smile and the way his expression was, I knew I wasn't going to get any better answer out of him.

So the _least_ I could do without bugging the crap out of him was to worry. "I don't need to be worried because you've got a black eye?! How could you even think that?!" I spluttered, running my finger along the darkness that stood out amongst his pallid skin. He winced slightly when I touched the sore places, but that stupid grin never left even in his moments of pain.

"Jules," he muttered, voice soft and comforting. That smile kept playing along his lips that never seemed to kiss me enough.

"Don't you go all 'Jules' on me! I'm worried about you!" I protested, giving his shoulder a soft little punch. I loved him, but when he called me 'Jules' and then argued a lot and then I usuallly sucummed to his every wish and command. I hated that about him, how he always won. But I would never argue. I never had the guts to. And he liked winning. When he was happy, I was happy.

At this, he grinned again. "Julie, please just calm down for a few minutes. Please." He let go of the steering wheel and wrapped his other hand around mine. "Don't go all scared about me. I'm a big boy and I can take care of myself."

I liked the way he said that. And he didn't even act like any kind of an adult. Let alone a teenager. Kevin was hardly anything close to mature…it was funny though. Then I realized his hand wasn't on the steering wheel. "Kevin," I started, my tone caught between warning and scared.

A smirk. That was all I got. Just one of those dazzling, breath-taking smirks of his. Not like I was complainig or anything... "Already at your school," he answered as if I'd asked a question. One hand gestured towards the window on my side and I let my eyes flit over there. Sure enough, the building stood, the grass out front void of students or any form of life. Vacant. Empty. Pure bliss.

Yet again, Kevin ceased to amaze me. I leaned over and let my lips touch his cheek. "Promise me one thing, alright?"

He only nodded with a soft chuckle. "Anything for you."

"Put some ice on that, Kevin." I smiled and opened the door to head to my school and classes within as his shoulders shook with silent laughter. I could only imagine that addictive smile that he was probably smiling right now.

God, he's a funny boy.

* * *

**A/N: just another chapter. Haha. After this, I know where it's going. Cut me some slack if you don't like it. Still experimental, but I like it. Gwevin is still my favorite, don't worry!**

**~Sky**

**P.S. don't forget about that cute lil' review button!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: thank you everyone for reviewing! I love reading it, even the bad ones because they make me laugh. I don't know why, but they just do… and if you do like this, great! Thank you for supporting Kevlie!**

**Disclaimer: don't own anyone or anything.**

* * *

**Kevin's POV**

I looked over at her. Her flame colored hair was sleek and beautiful from just being dried after her shower. It usually smelled like something strange. Today, watermelon. Pretty normal by my standards. "You really need to chill out. Please."

"Kevin, you've got a black eye! What do you want me to do?! Not worry?!" Gwen screeched, furious with me. Did I forget to mention she was pissed?

In my world, I'd shrug it off. But I'd had this exact same discussion with Julie just an hour ago. It was getting old to keep this up. I'd discuss something with one who would be worried and sympathetic. Then I come to the other and she's angry about it.

Here's the difference between the girls: Gwen wants me to be perfect. She wants me to stop dealing tech. She wants me to go to school. She wants me to go to college with her. She wants me to spend less time with my car. She wants me to behave. She wants me to be less violent. She wants to change me.

Clearly, I don't want that.

Julie likes me the way I am. She says I need to be gentle. She says I should try to keep my temper under control. No drastic stuff. Just the basics that people have been telling me all along. Now I'm fine with that crap.

It's Gwen's crap that I can't stand because they're not suggestions, they're demands.

"I'm fine, Gwen," I snarled, her name rolling off my tongue like poison. I hated her at times like these. I wondered why I still hadn't broken things off with her. She was always harassing me. Always.

Yes, it'd be nice if I went to school. Did I want to go to school? No way. Did I want to go to school with Gwen? Clearly not!

"I'm worried about you. You've been distant lately." Her fragile hand traced my black eye with the tenderest touch. "I just care about you, Kev. I don't like seeing you hurt." Gwen's emerald gaze was glazed over in concern.

Somehow, my redheaded beauty kept on guilting me into staying with her for another day or another week because I didn't want to break it off yet. Guilt never settled well with me. Ever. And when she acts all sweet, Gwen draws me in again. Then when she shoves my changes on again, I'm left to fear for my life, but she's so bipolar. One moment the sweetest girl I could ever imagine. The next, at my throat like a starve tiger with razor sharp teeth.

I just had to breathe. Now would be just as good a time as any.

Her fingers traced my bruise again and I felt the pain sear up my face, giving me another massive headache. My head was already throbbing from her screams.

Julie would never do that. Not unless it was something really, really awful. That was what kept me tied to her. Her kind words and non-violent nature. It was an equal balance. No confliction between us.

I slapped Gwen's hand away as she pressed to hard again on the ring of black around my eye.

All those nights with Gwen. All those laughs we shared. All that time we spent in the garage. Wasted moments of my life. If she was going to change me, then what was the point of it all? If I couldn't be myself, then why would she want me?

"Gwen, I'm not going to do this anymore." I kept my voice flat. This was already going to be hard on me and I could only imagine the flow of tears I'd get from her. "You don't really care about me."

Her hand drew to her chest, stung. "What are you talking about? Of course I care about-"

"Then why do you try to change me?" I countered. "You always say that I need to stop living the way I used to and move on. I don't need school. I don't need a behavior check. I don't need anger management. And I don't need you, Gwen. It was great while I lasted, but I think we both knew it would end like this." I shook my head and sighed. "Sorry, but I don't think that we can last much longer when you keep trying to make me someone I'm not."

"It's for you," she said, but I wouldn't let her talk anymore.

"You're turning me into someone I don't want to be. And I don't like it." I looked over at her. I had to be cold. She doesn't take "no" for an answer any other way. "It's not me, Gwen. It's definitely you. I'm not perfect, nor will I ever be."

Tears welled in her eyes, only magnifying the shades of jade. "Kevin..."

"I know what I'm doing." There was no going back. I was done with being yelled at. I was done with Gwen changing me. I was done with her.

We sat outside her school in my car for a few more seconds before Gwen got out. She grabbed her bag off the floor of the car. It looked as light as a feather, but she carried it like it was a ton of bricks. She threw it over her shoulder and walked off towards the building, the bell ringing a shrill warning.

I took off in my car, going down the streets at top speed. Easier than I'd thought. Gwen had taken it hard, but at least there was no flood of tears as the dam burst. Just the shaking frame of my new ex-girlfriend. She would survive. I'd watched her take out Highbreeds and swarms of DNAliens, but she was a shell of her former self without me. Maybe I'd meant more to her than I'd originally thought.

Too late to turn back. I parked my car in the garage and got out. The smell of oil was welcoming. It was home. It was the place I belonged.

And Gwen tried to drag me away from this all. It was my passion. Just me and cars. And now Julie.

Just thinking of her made me realize how lucky I really was. I had a beautiful girl who respected me for everything I had done and what I liked and who I was. Julie. I had Julie.

I threw myself down onto the couch. It was warm and nice. A comfort after a long day. My eye still stung. Ouch. Oh well. Move on. Get over it. So what? I got punched by Ben for taking too long to drive Julie home. He caught on faster than I thought he would. He'd given me a good warning. He slugged me real good. Sadly, I never got enough time to absorb anything and fight back before he was gone. And I was bruised in more places that neither Julie nor Gwen could see when I had my long sleeved shirt and jeans on. When I checked last night, I had one dang bad bruise on my shoulder and an even worse one on my chest.

Getting some sleep would be good. My eyes shut for a few moments and I knew I was going to be out cold in a few seconds.

The best part: no longer did I have to worry about Gwen.

But somehow, her cousin had suddenly become my worst nightmare again.

* * *

**A/N: there you go. Yes, he's not nice sometimes, but making it easy isn't a choice. Review and tell me what you thought! Thanks for reading!**

**~Sky**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: on a writing frenzy!**

**Disclaimer: don't own anyone. **

* * *

**Ben's POV**

I knocked on the door and Aunt Lily opened it, her face sunken like I'd never seen it before. Her features were saddened, eyes holding a wrecked happiness that was shattered by the broken heart inside of Gwen. She just gestured for me to come inside. I nodded, stepping up into the house from the porch.

Uncle Frank was on the couch, eyes narrowed at me before softening, realizing it was his nephew, not Kevin.

If it had been Kevin, I probably would've hit him again. Probably harder too.

"She's upstairs," sighed Aunt Lily, tired face becoming even more exhausted if that was possible. "I just hope you can lighten her day, Ben."

"I'll try," I said, giving her my best smile with all too much effort. We had all kind of seen this coming that if a break-up occurred between Gwen and Kevin, it would've been like the apocalypse being upon the entire town.

The worst problem was that if things stopped verbally and started getting physical, that would mean some damage done to the whole town. I mean, how am I supposed to stop them without hurting them? My cousin and my best friend. What was I going to do if that happened?

Stopping in the kitchen, I opened the fridge and grabbed the Cool Whip and a spoon. Aunt Lily gave me a questioning look as I went in and then a knowing one as I came out. At least we both understood Gwen better than anyone else ever could.

The stairs seemed longer and it felt like I took forever getting up them and then I just had to sigh deeply to know that I was the only one who could help Gwen and heal her on the inside. Kevin had cut her too deep this time. I wasn't sure if even I could forgive him.

Here was the problem: I'd caught Kevin and Julie together last night. He was just giving her a ride home and the excuse she'd given me had been that she called him because she had been out practicing late. Sadly, she also could've called her boyfriend: me. My point being that she called him to pick her up and not me. Why wouldn't she call me instead?

The door was barely cracked open and I could hear her breathing from the inside, some slow, depressing music coming from the small speaker alarm clock that sat on the nightstand right next to her bed. Something that sounded vaguely like _'__Sorry__'_ by the Jonas Brothers. Something about leaving your heart out in the rain…

I knew her pain. I pushed the door open a smidgen more. "Gwen? Can I come in?"

There was a short, muffled sob and I heard something that sounded like "Mhm" so I took it as a sign that it was safe for me to walk in. I made sure the door opened a bit wider before creeping in and I closed it behind me so that it was only slightly ajar.

"You okay?" I asked softly, looking at her form on the bed. She was curled up in the fetal position as if she were scared of something. But I knew she was just trying to protect her broken heart. "Gwen?"

Another choked sob came from her. She rolled over and I could see her emerald eyes glistening with pure sapphire colored tears as she swallowed another cry that tried to escape.

"I brought a mango smoothie and all the sides for you." I held up the Cool Whip and the necessary stuff from the nearby convenience store that she loved to add to her smoothies. The funny thing about Gwen was that when she wanted a smoothie of this magnitude, it was for a good reason. And she never had them very often. Mango smoothie in the biggest cup at Mr. Smoothy with a couple of spoonfuls of Cool Whip, massive amounts of whip cream on top, the cream that people put in coffee, and a couple of sugar packets. She never drank these unless there was a really, really good reason because she knew that sugar would drive her insane for about a week before her madness subsided and then relaxation kicked in again and it kicked in _hard_. Gwen would crash from the sugar in about a week or so.

And I had bets that Kevin knew the amount for everything that Gwen put in one of these. Each number of sugar packets, cream things, whipped cream, and dollops of Cool Whip. That was what scared me. And I hadn't even figured out this strange concoction of hers until a few weeks ago.

Some people won't believe how hard it is for her just to look at it and not drink it. It amazed me that she had that kind of control.

"Come on, it's your favorite."

Coming around, Gwen sat up straight with a bit of hope in her eyes. "Thanks."

And in five minutes, she was happier than Kevin with a mountain's load of alien tech. Blame it on the sugar hype.

* * *

**A/N: there you go. For now. Next chapter was started before this one but I had to go back and fix it. Review!**

**~Sky**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: okay, just had to clear one thing up. Someone left a very verbal and angry review about me wanting to break Ben's heart with Kevlie. Now if I wanted to do that, I would flat out kill Julie. 'kay? Now here's the real kicker: the review was left on a chapter of 'Car Arguments' (pure Gwevin, for those of you who don't know). It made so little sense about the place it was posted and just made me laugh like crazy. Just wanted to share that with you all…**

**So if you would like to make my day, leave a very happy review for this on 'Car Arguments'. it makes so much sense, doesn't it?**

**Disclaimer: nothing is mine XP**

* * *

**Julie's POV**

It was cold and it was late. I pulled my jacket tighter around my shoulders. There was no reason for me to have even gone to the tennis courts today. I knew the rain was coming and I had seen the clouds on the horizon when I'd arrived, but that didn't mean I'd stop from practicing.

When the drops fell in an instant downpour, I found myself deeply wishing for the shelter of Kevin's arms and the warmth of his strong chest. He always made me relax most of the time. When it was cold out, I felt his body shield me from the biting, freezing winds that threatened to carry me away. And when it was sunny, I knew he'd be the one to pick me up with a soda in the car's cup holder. It was the way he knew every little thing about me that drove me insane over him.

Lightning struck the sky, making me jump and run faster towards the downtown part of Bellwood, just out of the open fields. As long as I was fast and I wasn't struck by lightning, I should've gotten home in about a half an hour or so.

My mind was screaming for Kevin, just the essence of his being would've been enough to keep the beast in my heart at bay, but nothing would stop me from wanting him every second of the day. The worst part was, I had a feeling Ben was catching on. Kevin had broken it off with Gwen this morning and Ben had been acting cockier than normal when he drove me home from school and then to the tennis courts only a few minutes later.

Thunder blasted through the air, seemingly shaking the ground that I was walking on. Someone caught my hand and my balance was regained. My eyes fell upwards.

The next flash of lightning illuminated his dark frame and I couldn't help but throw myself into him. Warmth surrounded me as his arms closed around me. And I leaned into him, murmuring his name. "Kevin…"

He stiffened. I opened my eyes. Instead of the green car, I saw one painted as black as night, green stripes racing down the middle.

Oh.

My.

God.

Voice sharp, Ben pushed me away. "Julie, I can't believe you!" I felt myself stumble to the ground from the force of his blow, mud sloshing up around me, soaking my jacket and shoes and skirt. "How could you do this? How could you even think about cheating on me? And for your best friend's boyfriend?"

His words stabbed me painfully and I knew it was a mistake to have even said anything until I was sure. But… I wanted Kevin so badly… I thought it was him. I could've sworn it was Kevin. This was a mistake. I never should've fallen in love with Kevin. I never should've even gotten so deeply involved with him. He never should've driven me home. He never should've been hurt. Kevin and I were in over our heads now. We were meant to be drowned by these waves of sorrow that would crash because of our stupid mistakes.

An accident. A mistake. A bad idea. Why had I even thought about Kevin that way?

But something kept telling me that I needed him desperately. I had to look at him each day and think how life turns itself around. The way Kevin turned from criminal to hero. He'd saved the world, nearly sacrificing himself in the process.

Kevin. I knew I wanted him more than I could ever want Ben.

There was a tug in my heart to tell Ben the truth. To tell him everything that was going on. To assure him that the life wasn't going to change.

But Ben's world was already ending and I could read it in his perfect emerald green eyes.

The rain poured down around us and I looked at him sadly, shame burning my face like a fire beneath my skin. "Ben, I'm sorry." Worst part was that there was no way to defend my actions. I just had to tell him some day. He would figure it out. And now, it was too late. It was over. I couldn't hide this from Ben anymore. I couldn't think of any excuse. I couldn't figure out anything to lie for.

"Don't be," came his growling words. "You're so _useless_, Julie. I don't even get why I loved you."

He loved me? Why was this never said before? I know that Gwen loved Kevin endlessly. I know that Kevin really was in love with Gwen before she started trying to fix all his flaws. But Ben loved me? He _loved_ me?

Maybe this was just an exaggeration. Maybe he really didn't know. But the way his eyes glistened with the pain, I had a feeling he was being totally honest. Why hadn't he just told me before? Then maybe none of this would've happened…

Another figure came up from behind Ben and I saw my boyfriend get hit over the head with something, tumbling to the ground beside me, a groan of pain escaping his lips soaked with rain. His brown hair was drenched and his body went limp and still, the only movement the rising and falling of his chest as he breathed in and then out.

"Julie," came an all too familiar voice. Dark obsidian eyes flashed at the next strike of lightning. Kevin knelt down beside me, his hand caressing my face that was wet with the tears of the sky and the tears from me. "What happened?" His tone was full of concern and I could read the worry that flickered behind his gaze.

I couldn't help but throw myself into him, burying my face in his chest, hiding my tears from the world so that only he knew. His arms closed around me, my shelter from the wind and rain and raging storm around us.

Life wasn't supposed to be this way. I was supposed to fall in love with a brilliant man and marry him and have two kids like any normal girl would wish for. Instead, I found Ben and he clearly wasn't the kind of guy for commitment. It was funny how I expected even less out of Kevin for Gwen, but somehow, he was sticking with me more than he ever had with the redhead. I wasn't sure what was going on, but it felt like the universe had just flip-flopped itself around so that the tides had turned and now I was just a lost soul.

His breathing lulled away the worst of the panic and fear that had nestled itself in my chest. The way he stroked my hair drowned out the worries of the world. They were gone as soon as they had come. I knew this was how it worked. I held my breath and clung to Kevin like he was my last lifeline.

"You didn't have to hit him," I whimpered, thinking about Ben for a moment. My voice sounded so weak and pathetic. We were so opposite and things made so little sense now…

"I either knocked him out and we told him it was all a dream or he and I fight it out and one of us is seriously hurt. Maybe even worse." His hand ran up and down my back soothingly as he tried to calm my nerves. It worked and I just melted into his strong body. I felt myself giving into his grip and just curling up in the muddy grass, pressed close to Kevin. "I could've been killed if I hadn't hit him first, Jules."

I didn't want to argue because I knew he was right. And at that point, I knew it was Ben who had given Kevin the black eye. I knew it was Ben that kept threatening Kevin to stay away from me. Ben was threatening Kevin to stop hurting Gwen too. I knew because it all clicked in my mind. I finally figured it out. "I'm sorry for getting you hurt," I murmured, hoping he could hear my faint words above the rage of the night's storm.

His lips brushed my forehead and I knew that he was forgiving me. "It's not your fault," he mumbled into my hair moments later before picking me up off the muddy grass, getting himself soaked in the wet dirt that clung to my clothes. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Did he? Physically, no. He just pushed me down, but I was fine. Maybe just a little in shock, but that was all. But I was terrified of Ben now. In my mind, I knew he'd kill Kevin if he found out any of this stuff that was going on behind the backdoor where all he knew was darkness. Behind that backdoor, Kevin and I were together and in love. But Ben couldn't know.

And if Gwen figured it out, it was all over. She'd find a way to get rid of me as punishment. Or worse. She'd get Kevin sent back to the Null Void. After all, he was only on parole…

"I'll give you a ride home, cool?" he asked, making sure that I was no longer getting rained on as he carried me away from the open fields. Thunder struck the sky again, nearly drowning out his husky voice with the twinge of the traces of New York still hidden in his words. "And I'll see if I can get you cleaned up at the garage first so your parents don't ask any questions."

I swallowed hard, knowing he was doing his best to keep this hidden from everyone. Even my family. I nodded.

His car was ahead and he put me in the passenger seat after the door was open. "I'm gonna grab Ben real quick," he said before running off into the whirling winds that whipped his ebony hair around his face. The dark clouds swallowed him up as he blended into them.

I looked at myself in the rearview mirror. My face was drowned in rain, the very little bit of mascara that I put on running from my eyes, making it clear that it wasn't just from the weather. This was the real me. The real one who was aching on the inside from all the confusing emotions. The one who really didn't know what was going on until the last second. My hair was hanging around my face, water dripping from it all over the leather seats. I mopped it up with my soaked jacket.

Ben's limp body was thrown into the backseat and Kevin's driver side door slammed shut as he climbed in. "Okay, we gotta figure out what to tell him when he wakes up." There was a moment where he just started thinking, the images flashing behind his eyes. "A branch hit his head and he had a weird dream? The winds are pretty rough and I would say it's possible."

Something in me screamed for me to just tell Ben the truth. That I was in love with Kevin and what happened back there was real. It _was_ real. But I guess it was Ben that we really had to keep playing like a little puppet. We had to keep him strung along until he broke my heart and I could go to Kevin to recover from it and maybe from there we would be accepted…

My leaned back against the seat and I just sighed. "Yeah, let's go with that."

He knew. Kevin always knew. "You don't want it to keep going on like this, do you?" he asked, voice knowing exactly what I was thinking. "You just want to get it over with and tell them."

It was breaking me to pieces. I didn't want to be too open with Kevin. I knew that wasn't how he "rolled". But I didn't want to be living a total lie. I didn't want to be with Ben anymore. I wanted to be with someone who needed me as much as I needed them. And Kevin just fit what I needed.

Sure, maybe he had a few flaws. That made him even more beautiful for trying to fix them on his own instead of by force. Sure, he wasn't perfect. But he's half human, right? We all make our mistakes. Sure, he's not a great guy and not the nicest person, but if he can survive with someone as annoying and irksome as Ben for more than an hour at a time, I give him brownie points for putting in the extreme effort.

"Jules?"

My name snapped me out of thought. I was always so distracted when I thought of what was wrong between us… "Huh?" I had to keep my head in the real world. My focus couldn't drift at such pivotal points.

"Do you just want to tell them?" Kevin asked as if he truly understood the extent of what he would be doing by telling Ben and Gwen how we were dating behind their backs. We both knew deep down that it was the right thing to do and we'd have to face it eventually. I could read it in his eyes that there was pain underlying every other emotion that was usually there when I looked at him. And I really didn't want him to be risking it all for me.

I wasn't worth it.

"No." I had to keep him protected from them. I had to shelter him from the attacks from Ben. I had to keep leading Ben on. And maybe he should've stuck with Gwen, but it was too late for that. Gwen would have to make some drastic changes to herself before she was going to get anywhere near him. Even I would watch his back on that. "We can just… I don't know. Branches can hit his head enough so that nothing happened, right?"

Kevin gave a curt nod, deep black gaze flipping back to the road, the color of dying embers in a fire. The headlights of other cars gave his eyes a glint of brown to them.

No matter what I wanted to tell myself, no matter how badly I wanted to leave Kevin so he was safe, I didn't think I could. I didn't think I could leave him alone. Despite his problems, I definitely loved him. And staying with him was probably my best defense against Ben and Gwen.

* * *

**A/N: okay, I love this chapter. The beginning started out incredibly well, but I think it started to falter at the end. But I'm not perfect. Thanks for reading! Leave a review!**

**~Sky**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: in a writing frenzy!**

**Disclaimer: nothing is owned by moi**

* * *

**Kevin's POV**

It had been a close call when Ben had woken up. I had just pulled into the garage when his eyes opened and a groan was let loose. "What the heck happened?" he said, voice clearly strained from the ache in his head.

Julie's eyes were cast towards the window and she bit her lip. She didn't want to have to lie to him. She was so torn, her heart being ripped in two by doing what's right and what she wants. And I didn't want her torn. But she was still on edge, still borderline, still unsure. There was time left for something to change. And I was kind of hoping it would.

"You hit your head," I told him, keeping my voice serious with only the slightest touch of concern for him. "The wind blew a branch down from the trees and it gave you a pretty hard whack." I made a hitting motion with my hand, trying to make it sound convincing enough for an idiot like him to believe it.

His expression became somewhat confused as he started tracing the lines of pain on the back of his head. "I thought I was alone with Julie on the hill," he said as if trying to recall the memory from somewhere too deep in his subconscious to find. "Where did you come from?" he asked, the question clearly pointed at me.

"Saw your car. Saw Julie alone on the field looking scared and I came to see what was wrong." I shrugged. "Good thing I did too. You were out like a light and nearly drowning in a puddle." This was going better than I had planned.

"Julie," Ben started and the girl was still looking out the window. I thought I could see tears glistening in her eyes. "I think… I think you called me Kevin…"

"No…" The Asian American was trying to come up with an excuse. It came only a second later after a long, nearly sobbing breath. "I saw his car and I was so glad that you were there and my words got jumbled up." She looked back at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry about that."

He must've seen the fear and tears and uncertainty and confusion just as I had in her earthen brown orbs. "Jules…" Ben leaned forward and kissed her forehead before pulling her into a tight, nearly crushing hug. His fingers ran up and down her back, soothing her.

She relaxed almost instantly.

I looked away, knowing that if any emotion was showing in my eyes, I was screwed and more than likely dead. The road was a good enough distraction. A good enough reason to look away from the perfect couple.

Why was I such an interference? Why couldn't I just pull myself together and get away from her? I should've pulled away. I should've stopped interfering in their perfect perfection, but I couldn't. Because I had no fallback plan. Gwen was wholly and utterly _pissed_ at me and I didn't really have anyone else. Not like I needed anyone else to love me. I just needed someone to believe in me. Anyone.

I heard the sound of kissing and I knew Ben was making Julie feel better. Even if he didn't know that he could be making it worse.

Holding my breath was hard and I struggled through. It was cold in the car, the air conditioning pumped up, flowing through my hair, making it feel good. I hoped it cooled off the heat in my face enough so that no one could see it.

Julie pulled herself back into the passenger seat, her face seemingly relieved.

Something inside me was worried, but something else was at ease. Maybe if something changed, we could all go back to the way it was before. Maybe if Julie found herself more loyal to Ben than me, it would all go back. We could all go back.

And I felt my heart twisting and aching with this new emotion that was flooding and coursing through my veins. Jealousy. Julie and I had kept it simple, but with Ben she was just so open and beautiful, that incredibly smart girl she was on the inside that was hidden from me, but shown to Ben like the pages of a book.

I was totally screaming on the inside. I wanted to turn around and rip Ben's throat out, but I knew Julie had to keep stringing him along, getting him to run along a tightrope in the direction we wanted him to go instead of any other way. We had to keep him strung above us so that we could control his fall.

"Better?" Ben asked his girlfriend.

She gave a slight nod and then looked out the window again, not meeting my gaze this time either. Julie curled up against the window and door on the passenger side of the car.

Silence ensued and I sighed, glad that the pain that was bubbling inside me was finally subsiding a bit. Just enough so I wasn't compelled to slaughter Ben in the back seat of my poor ride. Even though I wanted to. Really bad.

I curbed the car outside Julie's house and she got out, giving me and Ben a short smile. I wasn't sure who it was directed for, but I think it might've been him. String him on. But there was a bit of sympathy deep into her eyes and it gave me the feel that it could've been for me. But it was too hard to tell.

Once she was safely inside, I drove a bit further along, ready to head for Ben's place to drop him off. Then I'd be free to go home or back to the garage or whatever I wanted to do for the night.

I felt one hand close around my throat. A snarl came from the backseat. "No one hits me and then tries to lie about it, Levin."

* * *

**A/N: review! Thanks!**

**~Sky**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I got a lot of really short chapters done while I was stuck Kasta's dance class…**

**Disclaimer: wow. I almost started writing the disclaimer for my Melody story. But this is Kevlie. Haha. I own no one and nothing. We all must praise Man of Action for Ben 10.**

* * *

**Kevin's POV**

Ben's hand had closed around my neck and he twisted it as far as he could without letting it snap. He couldn't kill me. Not yet at least. "Kevin, if you take me for a fool then you're much mistaken."

"Strong words for a little weakling who knows he lost his girlfriend to me." I didn't move or cringe when his grip around my neck tightened. "You lost Julie, Tennyson. What more do you want?"

"You to be dead." Ben's eyes were glowing with quiet fury.

There was a sound outside of the garage. "Ben, what are you doing to Kevin?" squeaked Julie's very girly voice. She watched me with scared and horrified earthen brown eyes. Her eyes were so pretty… "He didn't do anything to you!"

"I know you two have been seeing each other!" yelled Ben, pointing a finger at her violently, sort of viciously stabbing the air in her general direction. "You said his name, Julie! You said it like you loved him!"

I let my jaw drop even though I knew exactly what was going on here. We had to fake it. Either that or Ben was going to kill me. Faking was good. I could act. I could fake. Being a con artist had allowed me to master my skills and hone in on them.

Julie rushed in with a girlish sprint and threw her arms around Ben's chicken-like neck. "How could you even think that, Ben?" She buried her face in his shoulder.

I noticed that she had carefully and inconspicuously knocked his hands from around my neck. The threat of me being strangled had faded into a background issue.

She pulled her face from the crook of his neck. "Ben, I could never love Kevin. I only love you." Julie leaned in and kissed him long and hard, tangling her fingers up into his hair and stroking his cheek with one thumb, getting him to succumb to the lies she fed him.

Ben's arms snaked around her thin and fragile waist. One hand dropped lower from the small of her back so that it was resting on the top line of her skirt. His green eyes fluttered shut so that he could enjoy his moment in the darkness.

I touched my neck. I was good. I wasn't dead. Now I just had to keep myself alive for a while. Not like it would be impossible. Just a struggle. A very, very hard struggle. Plus I had to avoid any sort of suspicion from Ben. He'd be on his toes now, wary of me hanging around his Asian-American girlfriend. He wouldn't let me near her...

When she broke away from him, Julie curled her arms around him tighter. "Ben, I could never leave you. I love you too much." Her face became buried in his neck again.

All the muscles in his arms seemed to relax. His head rested on top of hers. "Sorry for saying all those crazy things, Jules," he muttered, definitely wrapped up in all her seduction. She could lead him on easily. Ben pulled her closer to him.

I let my head rest on the back of the couch. I was going to live another night. Nothing more to worry about.

At least until tomorrow, that is...

* * *

**A/N: you guys are awesome readers. Please review!**

**~Sky**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm totally annoyed that it took five minutes for the letters of the "A/N:" part to load. Yeah. Stupid computer. It's so slow now that I haven't used it since forever.**

**Disclaimer: hi. This is Skylark. I love Kevin Levin. I don't own Ben 10. I love Ben though. But I love Kevin more. So I am not Man Of Action. And I don't know if he would love Kevin and Ben like I do. Okay, I'm babbling and drabbling now.**

* * *

It annoys me when Kevin cuts it that close. He takes risks, which is one thing I liked about him. But he doesn't know when to stop.

When I saw Ben with his arm around Kevin's neck, I knew he was getting in a danger zone. He was probably instigating it and Ben was just getting a little overreactive. And I had a lot of things to worry about already. But I really didn't want to have to worry about Kevin too. I was worried about him and Ben. And lately I'd been torn in two. I was scared for Ben and I was scared for Kevin. Ben because he could do something he would regret. Kevin because he could push Ben over the edge so that Ben did something he'd regret. And maybe Kevin would end up with more than he'd bargained for.

I was worried for them both. And I cared about them both. It was hard to determine who I cared about more sometimes. Like Ben was a puppy that I couldn't keep, but I had to love anyways just because he was there. And Kevin... It was harder to explain how I loved him. It was much, much harder.

I blinked back to reality and saw that relief on Kevin's face. I saw him run his fingers through his ebony locks and that he took in a deep breath. He knew he'd cut it close. He knew he'd risked a little more than he'd bargained for. Kevin looked at me and gave me his signature smile that always made my heart beat a little faster.

Stupid Kevin and his stupidly cute smile. It's annoying how I loved him because he was stupidly cute and loved me right back. Even when he didn't have to.

And now he was risking his life to keep me. To keep me around. And he was doing it stupidly. The same way he smiled.

Kevin...

Ben pulled his arms from around me. "Let me drive you home, Julie," he said, standing only inches away from me.

"Your car's at the park still," noted Kevin, his voice somewhat choked up. "I can drive you two."

"Drive me to the park," said Ben, voice fierce and stern, not backing down on what he'd just said. "I can drive Julie home." He put his arm around my waist again and it tightened. I leaned into him. I had to sell it. I had to keep Ben on my side. Maybe today I could pull it off. For Kevin. For Kevin's sake. For his safety.

Kevin pulled himself from the couch and made his way to the car, his confident stride restored after a quick recovery. He got into the driver's seat. Ben held the door for me and I got into the backseat. Then he got into the passenger seat.

Okay, I was definitely worried and scared. Mostly because being able to use their alien powers at any time to kill each other was always an option. And neither of them was afraid to do it.

And I sat in the backseat, curled up into the cold leather as Ben held his jacket out to me. I nodded and gave him a quick smile before wrapping it around myself. Maybe Kevin had the air conditioning pumped for that exact reason. But I could see his reflection in the rearview mirror. His expression was stoic and obsidian eyes void of all emotion.

It was strange how he could go from fearing for his life because of his best friend to totally calm and collected and Kevin.

The moonlight washed across the tennis courts as we drove past. I knew I loved tennis, but now I hated practicing late. Because I wouldn't know who was coming to get me. Ben or Kevin.

And that seemed to be my problem lately. Ben or Kevin? Kevin or Ben? I was torn by loyalty to Ben but this strong connection with Kevin. And I hated going behind Ben's back, but the way Kevin and I just connected and the way he kissed me and the way he seemed to only relax when I was with him. When I was sittin in the passenger seat beside him. When it was just the two of us, sitting out in the rain for endless hours while the clouds rolled by overhead. We could only enjoy each other on dark and dreary days. The rest of the time, Ben and Gwen would be out and hanging with me and Kevin. And it'd be hard to keep it secret.

But I could be myself with both of them. It wasn't hard. All those lessons like "Be true to who you are" and "Don't be afraid to be yourself" had actually stuck with me. And I was always myself. Always. So I could feel happy with either of them.

I stared out the back window at the trees that were flying by still as we headed for Ben's car. He wanted to drive me home. And I was wondering if he wanted to drive me home so we could talk or so that he could get away from Kevin. Or maybe both.

Ben disappeared from the passenger seat. And left the door open for me while he searched his pockets for any sign of his keys.

Kevin's eyes searched my face. "You gonna be okay?" His voice was sincere about it, concern clear and evident without me even responding.

I forced a smile and one short nod as the jingling of Ben's keys interrupted us. "Come on, Jules." He reached into the car again and grabbed my hand and I was pulled from the backseat. His hand was tight around mine. "I'll drive you home."

The only thing I could muster was a quick "Thanks". Then I leaned into him and let my hand close around his, our fingers tangling together. And we headed off towards the black and green vehicle, leaving Kevin behind us to speed off. And where he went, I would never know.

From the moment Ben pulled up to my house, I knew something was wrong with him. He turned to me and looked me dead in the eyes. "Julie, what did I do wrong?"

There was no way I could've heard him right. "What?"

"What did I do wrong that made you fall for Kevin? I can't be perfect and I know that, but what did I do that made you tune me out. I'm still here. I may not always be around, but I'm around enough to know that you aren't looking at me the same way anymore." His voice was solemn and serious. Ben's eyes zeroed in on me. "Julie, can I even try to fix this?"

I knew that my heart was breaking on the inside. No, it wasn't Ben's fault. We had just fallen apart with his ego being the size of Nebraska and our relationship being as big as Rhode Island. It was hardly a piece on the face of the earth. "Ben, you can't expect me to keep this up when you're hardly putting any effort into it."

"That doesn't mean you can fall in love with my best friend and break my cousin's heart in the meantime." He wasn't exactly scolding me for it, but at least he had pieced together what was going on. "Jules, I care about you more than you think and you don't know how much I've wanted to be there when I couldn't, but forgive me for being a fool and for being irresponsible and for being an annoying jerk sometimes. I know we're not perfect, but we have another chance."

My head rested against the back of the seat. "You tried. Being a hero is your job and you can't take it back. Being human is my job and I can't take it back either. We're either going to have to put some extra effort into making this work or I'm done here."

This was what I really wanted. To be able to talk it out with Ben. He could listen to me in the serious times and in the worst cases and he was just trying. I gave him credit for trying. And that was what I needed. Some effort put into our relationship. And I liked this effort that he was putting in now. He was working his butt off to make this right and to get us back in one piece as one person, as one couple. And maybe this was all that we needed all along. Maybe it wasn't Kevin I was really after. Maybe it was just companionship. Maybe I just wanted someone to hold me and to listen to me. Until I got this right. And now Ben and I were setting it right…

"Julie, I'll compromise. I'll do whatever it takes. Anything to keep you around." He gave me that sad look like he was about to lose the only thing he ever cared about. Ben's eyes stared at me, almost seeming to look right through my heart and soul. "Anything for you."

I had made the biggest mistake of my life. I'd jumped to conclusions and assumed that Ben just didn't _want_ to talk it out and make it work. But he did. He wanted to make it work as much as I did. But instead of giving him chances, I'd given him problems to deal with that nearly ended Kevin's life.

And Kevin…

What would I do if Ben and I actually did get it to work out?

* * *

**A/N; I know that I can't end it the way I'd like to, but I just wanted to shove the idea of Kevlie out there. So review please! Thanks to all the support out there and all the other Kevlie writers for giving it a shot!**

**~Skylark**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: long time since I updated this one….**

**Disclaimer: don't own.**

* * *

**Kevin's POV**

When I saw her walk into the garage, I knew what I'd missed. I knew what'd happened. I knew it'd come eventually, but that didn't mean I had to like it. Because knowing something is different from accepting it.

She came in with her silence and she leaned against the hood of the car. "Kevin-"

"Don't worry about it," I said, cutting her off. I tried to keep that sharp edge out of my voice unsuccessfully.

"But I'm worrying about it, Kevin. I worry about you still. You're not stable," she said, staring at me with those intent earthen eyes. Julie's dark hair was shining in the garage's fluorescent lights. Looking at her only made it harder. "I know you need someone to lean on."

"And it doesn't have to be you, Jules." I looked down at her, taking her face in my hand. She pulled away quickly. "I can take care of myself."

"That's what you say when you're defensive." She stared at me hard. "I know you're upset Kevin."

On the inside, maybe a little. Would I let it show through? Not on my mother's life. I wouldn't let her know I was breaking down on the inside. I gave her a try. I let her lean on me and she let me hold her for a little to long. There was no true attachment. I already knew what was going on when she drove off with Ben. I knew that he knew and he was all to determined to fix it up with some stitches and wearing his heart on his sleeve.

Me, left in the dust. I just take it as a reminder that people leave and cars don't. And I guess I have to live with that fact of life. Still doesn't mean I have to like it. I never have to like it.

"Julie, I don't care."

"You always say 'I don't care' and 'Whatever'." She stared at me, eyes still solemn. "Please don't make me feel worse about this than I already do." I could see that she was sad. I could tell she hated disappointing people. I mean, it was Julie. I expected nothing less. It's the way she is. She always wants to make other people happy without even thinking of herself. That was one thing I liked about her. "Kevin, please just tell me your mad or something."

"Will that make you happy?" I asked, staring down at her with my face as emotionless as stone. I had to keep it that way. I couldn't let her get the best of me and whatever is on the outside is always going to be stronger on the inside. Especially when it shows.

Like when you cry, the pain hurts more. When you smile, you feel happier. When you're screaming, the rage feels like it can rip you apart. And if you don't show anything, you know it won't be there much longer. I didn't want the disappointment hanging around any longer than it should.

"Kevin," she whimpered, almost like a kicked dog. She sounded absolutely pitiful. I hated hearing it. I hated it. Julie being sad was like a death-blow to me.

"Will it make you happy?" I asked again, this time letting my voice take on that edge. Sounding harsh got a straight answer.

"Nothing will make me happy right now, Kevin. Nothing can. I'm losing you and Ben's still not going to be with me enough, but neither will you. No matter what I do, nothing is going to work for me. Nothing can work, alright? Maybe breaking this off easy will be the best you can do at this moment." Her eyes were now glaring at me. She was taking on that harsh tone now, knowing that she could use it against me.

I was stung. I'd messed up somewhere along the line. I always did. "Julie, I'm sorry."

And her face was overwhelmed with this slight look of shock.

I hated to admit that there was something that was always going to be there for Julie in me. I hated to admit that I didn't really want her to leave. I hated to admit that I'd have to go crawling back to Gwen like a groveling moron. And I hated to admit that it was my fault that we were ruined.

"Why?" came her voice, soft as feathers on stone. She sounded like she was about to cry. I couldn't see her cry. Because if she cried, I wouldn't make it through this. I'd be even more miserable with Gwen after that.

I cared about Gwen. But she didn't always treat me right. And it was like the weight was lifted when I was with Julie. But now...

"For not being good enough for you."

Julie looked at me sadly. Her eyes were sparkling and I knew the hurt would melt away. She'd be the same way for a while, guilt eating at her. But she just said, "I'm sorry that I came to you when I should've sorted my own things out first."

I shrugged and sighed, closing my eyes for a moment and hoping to relieve the pain that was splitting through my head. "Still friends?" I asked.

And without knowing what she was doing, I opened my eyes to find her arms around me in a hug and I just took a deep breath and hugged her back, not knowing what else to do.

But I knew I'd never look at her the same way again.

* * *

**A/N: sucky end, but I didn't know what else to do really… but I luv the idea of Kevin and Julie. For this fic, it just didn't work out… please review! Thanks for reading everyone!**

**~Sky**


End file.
